Take a Shot for Me
by Frosteyes96
Summary: Hinata was supposed to have been a wall flower. It was obvious the night was not going as she planned. Maybe it was time she let loose though? After a few shots, she was letting her normal persona take a break, and all reasoning go with it. She was not the only one out of character though. A rather stoic Uchiha has also had one too many.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I have attempted many times to write a fan fiction over the year but never had the courage until recently. I plan on this being just a one-shot but if enough people review and like it I have a plan for this to turn into quite the story! I know this is short but I wanted to make sure my writing is even interests others. So please be kind but also let me know what you think and if you want more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hurriedly, Sasuke led Hinata down the dark hallway from the crowd of intoxicated friends that were becoming increasingly belligerent in the living room, themselves having probably one too many trying not to stumble along the way. Hinata's cheeks were already tinted pink from the sake she had been sipping.

"Hss! Ow…"

She hissed out when she tripped over her own feet, rolling her ankle in an awkward angle. _Maybe 'sipping' was a bit of an understatement._ She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the raven haired man in front of her pull her into a room.

Her once lightly pink cheeks were fully red now when she remembered what was going on.

* * *

Naruto was throwing one of his signature house parties, while normally Hinata would have chosen to stay home, her pink haired friend, Sakura, practically forced her to attend the party. Mumbling something about if she did not come she would waste her life away in a one-bedroom apartment with 20 cats.

Sakura could be pretty dramatic at times.

Hinata had planned on being a wall flower until everyone had a good buzz so then maybe she could leave unnoticed, but again much to her dismay her wild but charming friend Kiba had talked her into a trivial drinking game of _Shot Roulette._

No one wins at that game.

Much like spin the bottle, except instead of people it was shot glasses filled with a variety of liquid, ranging from hard liquor to tap water. The game had not been very kind to the pale eyed woman or to anyone for that matter.

She had tried to pace herself afterwards, but the game had been a great icebreaker for the party. Feeling more relaxed, Hinata actually loosened up and was enjoying herself.

But it did not stop the queasy feeling in her gut whenever she would notice subtle gestures between Naruto and Sakura. They continued their normal bickering but to the ones who knew, you could not miss the close proximity, the light touches on the arms, brushing of the shoulders. Hinata was happy for them but that did not mean it did not bother her…

* * *

Sasuke did not have much of a choice in attending the party, it was his place after all. Naruto and Sasuke had been roommates since they graduated high school. He was only supposed to have a couple sips and then retire to his room where he had plan to hide out for the remainder of the night. However, as he was about to disappear from the room, Naruto's voice boomed, "Oi! Sasuke-teme! Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Away." Sasuke deadpanned not wanting to bother with his annoying roommate.

"Oh, common? You scared of a little drinking game. Light weight?" Sasuke tsked mentally but continued to appear stoic as ever. _Dobe…_

The blonde loud mouth was well aware that the raven haired man was no light weight but he knew insinuating so in front of every one would put a kink in Sasuke's ego.

Not being one to back down from a challenge, especially one from the Uzumaki, the Uchiha turned on his heels and took his place in the circle surrounding the ring of shots.

 _Multiple shots later…_

 _Hiccup!_ "Teme!" Naruto shouted for the fifth time at the stoic roommate who appeared to have not even been affected by the shots. Naruto, on the other hand, was definitely feeling the effects of the spirits but was not as influenced as the others.

Rock Lee had already passed out in a corner, his over assertive youthfulness had got the best of him when he decided that he would drink as much as possible in a lightning fast manner. Obviously not the brightest idea but the green beast had put a rather large dent in the supply of alcohol.

Sakura and Ino were hanging off of one another, faces lightly lit pink. Sakura could throw them back just like her instructor, Tsunade-sama. Ino was holding her own, as well but as the gossip queen of the bunch, the blonde could be rather loose with words when under the influence.

"Naruto-baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone. Not everything has to be a competition between you two." The pink haired woman scorned Naruto.

"Ah but Sakura-chan! I am tired of his bastard attitude _—OW!"_ His insult caused him to receive a powerful whack to the back of his head by Sakura who had hit him a little harder than intended due to the effects of the alcohol, but she played off anyways.

Sasuke quickly lost interest in the events before him and decided to retract from the crowd and find refuge against the wall. Even though he appeared completely sober, he was actually getting a good buzz and thought it best to take interest in people watching from afar.

As he scanned the crowd and took in everyone's drunkenness, he could not help but muse to himself how ridiculous some people were acting once a little poison was in their system.

"Enjoying the party, Sasuke-san?"

The raven's thoughts were abruptly disturbed by a quiet voice that had appeared next to him on the wall. He must have been more influenced than he thought to have not noticed her walk up…or had she been there already?

"Hn," That was all he said, barely acknowledging the question. He glanced over and took in her appearance.

Hinata rested against the wall fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. The Hyuga was not wearing her normal oversized jacket and loose khakis. Instead she was dressed in a tight fitting, purple tank top with an extremely low neck line, displaying a rather impressive cleavage much to the young woman's dismay. _Another one of Sakura's wonderful ideas…_ and dark shorts that fit every curve, revealing sensual, cream colored legs. Her hair was still hanging loosely around her, only accentuating her beauty.

Admiring her obvious beauty, Sasuke mentally kicked himself when he realized how cold he was being as she seemed uncomfortable to begin with.

"And yourself, Hyuga?"

Shortly after the game, Hinata had decided to try and sort herself out of the way of the party and sober up. That is when she had noticed the onyx eyed man brooding against the wall.

Sasuke was dressed nice like always, adoring a well-fitted, button up grey shirt with long sleeves and dark jeans with his hair hanging loose above his shoulders, slightly tamed by a a folded bandanna tide around his head, few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. The headband made him look rugged, a typical "bad boy". It was apparent why all the women and even some men fawned over him. However, Hinata had never given the handsome man much thought, when she has always had eyes on his best friend but being rather displeased towards said blonde right now, she unconsciously admired the raven for a moment.

Due to the alcohol, the normally shy young woman was actually feeling rather chatty. She did not expect the Uchiha to show much interest when she initially engaged him.

Taken aback slightly, Hinata fumbled with words in a response. Having long since beat her stutter, it was creeping back with the surprise she felt and partially the multiple shots tingling through her system.

"I-I uh am not one for crowds or much of a d-dr-drinker…" Finally sputtering the words out her mouth, she sighed in relief upon finishing.

Sasuke tilted his head and looked down at her as she was few good inches shorter than himself, taking in her response and shifting his weight from one leg to another. Tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he asked, "I thought I just seen you playing Shot Roulette?"

Blushing under his scrutinizing gaze, the shorter woman began to poke her fingers together. Another habit that was coming back.

"Oh! Uh…yeah I was. Kiba-kun i-insisted. That is wh-why I am over here. I am…um trying to sober up."

"Hn," Silence fell amongst them. The intoxicated Hyuga did not mind though. She was still fighting the daze hovering over her until she noticed Sasuke relax against the wall. She couldn't help but roam her eyes once again over his cool demeanor, arms crossed lazily against his chest and his left foot had rested up on the wall behind him causing his knee to be bent outward. He looked so casual and to anyone else he appeared sober, but Hinata could see the haze in eyes.

The Uchiha caught her eyes and she whipped her head to look away a bigger blush covering her cheeks. Not sure why she felt so embarrassed, maybe because she had been looking a little too hard…

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He was used to being ogled and he never thought anything special of most the gazes, but something about the infamous shy Hyuga heiress looking so intently at him stroked his ego and for once he felt like reciprocating.

"Would you like to join me outside?"

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm so excited to finally get this story updated! I was not expecting such positive feedback. I was discouraged at first, though. One of my first reviews told me to kill myself...little harsh don't you think? But soon after my email was being blown up but by wonderful reviews and tons of story favorites and followers. I am sorry I could not reply to anyone. For some reason I can only view comments in my email. When I try to reply or read them on fanfiction it says the link is broken or something like that. Second, I apologize for this update taking so long. I wanted to work on it as soon as I read my first nice review but I got sick and then try typing when you have a 10 month old son reaching around banging on your keyboard! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this. Hinata and Sasuke will seem a little out of character but remember alcohol will do that to a person. Also let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if I should turn into an actual story because I have one planned out!**

* * *

" _Would you like to join me outside?"_

Hinata could not help but stare. Had she heard him correctly? Maybe she was more drunk than she had thought. Looking at the Uchiha's expression though confirmed it was true.

"Um…s-sure, Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded, placing his hands in his pockets and started heading to the door. Hinata followed shortly behind him almost stumbling into his back when the raven haired man suddenly stopped. Still being in a slight daze, the pale eyed woman could not clearly see what Sasuke had grabbed before finally continuing out the door.

Once outside, an awkward silence had settled between the two. Hinata did not mind though, she took her time to enjoy the cool spring breeze and admired the night, noticing how full and bright the moon was, the stars dancing more than usual. She let out a contented sigh and leaned against the railing of the small terrace outside the apartment.

The breeze was nice and the Hyuga was actually sobering up, which made her shiver as the air got cooler as the night went on. Sliding her hands up and down her shoulders to create some heat from the friction, she mentally kicked herself for not bringing her jacket.

Sasuke stood across from her on the small balcony, He had been watching her for a few minutes. He could not help but notice how her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. It looked so…soft. He caught himself thinking how he could drown himself in her milky skin that she showed so much of tonight. His obsidian eyes slowly creeping up her legs, he admired every little curve. Continuing his gaze, the Uchiha took in her wide hips and petite waist and then slowly landed his eyes on her rather large chest. Her shirt revealed a nice sneak peak of creamier, smooth skin.

Finally, he snapped back to reality and noticed her shiver. Not sure why he cared, but he slightly wished he had a jacket to give her. That's when he realized he had brought a bottle of sake out with him to sip on.

"Here." Extending his arm to the Hyuga, holding out the bottle. Hinata stared at the offering with a quizzical look on her face. Not understanding exactly why he was offering after she had told him she was trying to sober up and not being much of a drinker on top of that. She shook her head.

Sasuke sighed a little irritatingly and dropped his head. Hair hanging loosely, covering his face. He huffed and jerked his head back up to meet her gaze, looking a bit determined. The Uchiha proceeded to open the bottle and took a swig, throwing his head back with the shot and extending the drink back to the shy heiress.

"The alcohol will warm you up." He stated it like it was the most obvious option even though he knew they could always go back inside, but then again…the rugged man was under the influence himself so maybe he just was not thinking straight. _Yeah that is exactly it._

The raven haired beauty nervously withdrew her hands to her chest, as if hugging herself, and bit her lower lip before stuttering a reply. "Um…B-but I really sh-should be trying to clear my head, Sasuke-san…" She mentally tsked at herself for still stuttering, not sure why the Uchiha had this effect on her. Glancing at him, she too admired how the moonlight shined so beautifully on him. His hair swaying with the breeze ever so often. His once obsidian eyes seemed to glow almost dark red under the illumination of the moon. He was breathtaking. The young woman finally released a breath she did not realize she was even holding, letting a small shudder run over her body. _Where was this odd tension coming from?_

Sasuke was entranced. As Hinata brought her hand up to her chest, he noticed how her arms pushed her breast closer together, causing them to stand out even more. None of this would have phased him if it had been any other time, or even any other woman. But right now, under the light of the night sky and alcohol dancing throughout his system, this woman in front of him was truly mesmerizing.

Feeling a bit brash, the raven stepped forward, still holding out the bottle. He looked down and his eyes met pale lavender ones. They both held each other's gaze until Hinata nervously bit her bottom lip again, Sasuke eyes instantly snapping to her pink, plump lips. Finally breaking the silence, he huskily spoke, "Take just one shot…for me?" A small smirk played out on his lips

As if the handsome man before her had put her under some sort of mind control, she gulped back some air before slowly reaching out and grabbing the bottle. In one swift motion, she titled the bottle in her mouth and tossed a drink back, relishing the burn all the way down her throat. _This night was not going as planned at all!_

Still shaking, but this time out of nerves, she handed the bottle back to the Uchiha who graciously took it and proceeded to take another sip. They finally broke the tension and started light conversation, continuing to pass the sake back and forth as the night continued.

* * *

Every so often Hinata would let out a small giggle as she listened to Sasuke complain about sharing an apartment with Naruto, and Sasuke would return it by listening intently to Hinata talk about some of her favorite classes, trying not to smile when she would hiccup every now and then. It was obvious the sake was taking effect, mixing with the remnants of shots from the game earlier that night.

The now not so shy Hyuga was no longer cold and her face was starting to heat up from the alcohol. The once stoic Uchiha was loosening up and letting some emotion play on his face. The bottle of sake almost dry now. The two drunkards had somehow moved even closer together, standing mere inches apart leaning on the railing.

Sasuke had his back turned to the rail, with his hands resting on it on either side of him. The heiress stood next to him with her hands clasped together in front of her waist. Letting out one last laugh with the Uchiha, she let her head drop, long beautiful locks of black hair falling around her. Silence fell once more.

The drunken fog was apparent in both their heads now, starting to cloud their thoughts and vision. Both tried to think rationally but that was failing by the second.

The raven haired man glanced over at the lavender eyed beauty once more. A very faint blush across his face, clearly indicating he was drunk. His mind was so fuzzy but all he could see was this beautiful woman in front of him, with his thoughts racing.

In one, swift motion, he captured her lips with his. His calloused hand held her chin, as his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her small frame close to his. He reveled in how soft she actually felt and how wonderful her lips tasted.

Hinata was completely shocked, letting out a small squeak when their lips met so suddenly. All rational thinking, now gone due the alcohol that had long settled in her system. Her shyness was even forgotten, allowing her to completely immerse herself in the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

That was all the Uchiha needed, running his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping past, deepening the kiss. Sasuke fought his tongue against hers. Biting down slightly, he enticed a small moan from the not so shy Hyuga, and just like that every reason within him was gone. The always composed and cool Sasuke had snapped. Eyes glowing as if they were turning red, he slapped his hand around her wrist and hastily jerked her arm to follow him back inside.

The young woman almost yelled out at the harsh gesture but her mind quickly caught up to the situation at hand, reluctantly following the raven before her. He almost kicked the door in to the apartment. Luckily everyone was either too far gone or already passed out to have even noticed.

Sasuke made a sharp turn down the hall still tugging at the Hyuga's wrist, until she stumbled…

* * *

Hinata shook her head as her mind had just replayed what lead to the moment she is in now. Feeling herself being pushed onto a soft surface, she was pulled from her thoughts and realized she was now laying on Sasuke Uchiha's bed.

Gasping as she felt a pair of soft lips come down on her neck, she instantly gripped the raven's hair. Sasuke's crashed his mouth against hers. She returned the rough kiss, nipping at his lips and tugging his hair. Both fighting for dominance, but the Hyuga beauty was slowly losing. He trailed his tongue along hers and slowly began a trail away from her lips. Traveling down the length of her jaw, neck, chest, until he reached the neckline of her shirt.

Breaking away, he sat up, admiring the mess of the Hyuga laid out on his bed. Their legs entwined, his knee drawled up between hers and his arm stretched out by her head, holding himself up. The Uchiha beast could not help smirk. Drunk or not he could tell she was absolutely beautiful, especially like this.

Slowly, he slipped his hand up her tank top, pushing it up with his wrist along the way. Hinata shivered under his touch and gaze. Finally, her breasts popped out from under shirt, tossing it off to the side of the room, revealing a white lacey bra. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation before he unexpectedly flipped them both over on the bed in a swift roll. Hinata now straddling his hips, Sasuke rested his hand on her hips, admiring the new view.

Raising up, he reached behind her, while kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder, and unclasped her bra, tossing it as well. Before the raven haired beauty even had time to protest, she felt something hot and wet in case her nipple.

"Mn, Sasuke…" a soft moan of his name escaped her lips. He felt himself harden even more as she so seductively said his name. The Uchiha worked his tongue around the bud of her nipple. Drawing circles, he would bite down and tug ever so often, earning more delicious sounds from the heiress before him.

Hinata, finally broke away from his mouth and pushed him back into the bed. At first Sasuke almost sat up to continue his work until he felt her small hands on his chest. He caught her gaze and notice how red she was, but she pushed on. One after another, she patiently unbuttoned his shirt until a well-toned and hard chest was exposed. She lightly traced every crevice of his chest with her delicate hands. The raven haired man hissed under her touch, loving how just the small contact felt. He almost arched into it but he still had some restraint.

The lavender eyed woman leaned down, her soft hair falling on his chest until, tender lips trailed down his chest. His sanity was hanging by a thread, as her kisses descended lower and lower. He couldn't handle this anymore.

Rolling them over again, he now laid between her legs, working quickly he slid down her torso, nipping at the dip by her hips. His long fingers hooked under the waistband of her shorts and panties, and very slowly, he began pulling them down, loving how the once shy Hyuga was now eagerly wiggling her hips and lifting her round ass so her bottoms could continue their way down her wonderfully milky legs until they landed on the floor.

Normally, Hinata would be an embarrassed mess, franticly trying to hide her body, but shy Hinata had been dismissed a few shots ago...The room was filled with the essence of alcohol and sex. Her vision was so foggy; all she could make out was a very sexy Uchiha between her legs. He was trailing kisses and nips up her leg and then suckled her thigh leaving a small love mark, until he nestled right in front of her heat. The lavender eyed woman almost yelled out when she felt a soft, wet tongue teasingly slide up her slit. She muffled her moans by biting down on the back of her hand while blindly grabbing at the sheets with the other.

Sasuke was trying so hard not to take her right then and there, but he wanted to taste her, to make her squirm and writher. He slipped his hands under both her thighs, cupping them, trying to keep her legs spread wide while he worked his tongue around her small bundle of nerves. He could fill her shuddering in his grasp. He took the small bud in his mouth and began sucking. He released a leg and slid two fingers into her tight heat and started thrusting in sync with his mouth, loving how wet she already was. He could tell she close.

Before she could climax, much to her dismay, the raven haired man pulled away but quickly returned between her legs once he had discarded the rest of his clothing. The Hyuga didn't even have much time to admire the man's features until she felt something hard at her entrance, and without warning he gave one swift thrust, sliding his length all the way into her tight heat.

Without any restraint, Hinata moaned out the raven's name "Sasuke!" and instantly entangled her fingers in his hair. Sasuke could not contain himself anymore. Reaching back, he slipped an arm under her leg, lifting up to allow better access and using his other to prop himself up on the bed, he began thrusting at a fast pace, rocking his hips against hers. Each thrust the Hyuga beauty, moaned, whined, and panted in ecstasy. Her own hips rocking against his, deepening their contact. This only encourage the Uchiha to go deeper, harder, loving how she would claw at his back and tug his hair. It was like she was drug and he was definitely hooked.

He felt himself begin to shake knowing that he was close, his thrusting becoming sporadic. He swooped his head down and bit her neck hard. He heard the heiress call out and felt warm liquid trail down his length and her walls clasp around him sending him over the edge. He came hard, rocking his hips to each wave of pleasure raking through his body. He grunted out her name "Hinata…" before finally collapsing on top of her. Both naked, sweaty, drunk and a panting mess-and then without much thought, they drifted asleep with not a single worry of what tomorrow morning might bring…

* * *

 **R &R!**


End file.
